Sonic Teams Assemble!
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: The Multi-Verse is in trouble and the only ones who can save it. Is a large group of heroes, anti-heroes and a few villains who are all recruited by G.U.N to get to the bottom of this disaster before it gets completely out of control! There will be a few different things in this series and if some people would like a Sonic oc in this story let me know via PMs.
1. Sonic Teams Assemble Prologue

Sonic Teams Assemble!

Prologue

Planet Moebius two months after Scourge broke out.

"Today guys we begin my master plan to rock Sonic's world and there ain't no one who can stop us" Scourge the Hedgehog the evil Sonic said to the Destructix as he was ready to activate the Globe Posts.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a familiar voice said as out of the blue the Globe Posts were blown up by a series of small bombs Fiona Fox knew all to well.

"What the?! Who dares?!" Scourge yelled as he looked around and then saw some of his most hated enemies as well as people he fought alongside once.

"Hi-ho Fiona its good to see you and your friends again, plus your new boyfriend the evil green moldy cheese dude" Bean the Duck said as he appeared behind Fiona all of a sudden.

"Bean!?" Fiona said with shock.

"That's my name, and I've come with a ton of business Fiona" Bean said as his friend Bark the polar bear appeared behind him alongside Nack the Weasel.

"Its been a long time since we last met toots" Nack said as he had a big grin on his face.

"Bark? Nack! What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Fiona demanded to know.

"Just business" a green hedgehog said as he used a spin dash on Scourge.

"Green! You B!%& # What's the big idea to just attack me!" Scourge said as he went into a blind furry and began to attack Green with a Sonic Spin attack.

"Guys we're being ambushed!" Lightning Lynx yelled as he saw Rouge the Bat all of a sudden appear and began to fight her.

"I'm a bit surprised your hearing is as good as Mark claimed it to be" Rouge said as she dodged Lightning's attacks.

"Targets acquired, engaging the enemy now!" E-123 Omega said as he began to get into a fist fight with Sergeant Simion.

"You're one tough looking Badnik, but I'll crush you like any other robot I've fought before" the tall gorilla said as he began to fight Omega.

"Hi white hair, bear! Lets play some games of the lame...ehehahahaha" Flying Frog said as the nut ball jumped at Bark who easily punched the frog out of the way.

"Bean what are you guys doing here and what's with all these people?" Fiona asked her old friend.

"G.U.N and the United Federation and Green are paying us triple our usual fees to bring in the entire Destructix crew. Sorry Fiona but I'm afraid we're going to have to fight again, but its ironic because I'm now fighting for good and you're fighting for evil due to the fact your a panicky, overreact, slightly mad, no good traitor to almost everyone you've ever loved" Bean said while smiling as he tried to keep his business professional.

"I always hated your babbling you dumb freak!" Predator Hawk said as he jumped into the air and tried to swoop down and grab Bean like a predator taking prey.

"If it isn't the crazy hawk obsessed with hunting people. You surely look mad old buddy old pal, let me repay your anger!" Bean said as he grinned while Predator Hawk dived at him. Just as Hawk dived at Bean the green duck made his right hand spin very fast and then he delivered a powerful punch to Predator Hawk's chin and sent him flying, Bean then threw half a dozen of his small bombs into the air and once Hawk hit the grown the bombs hit him right on target. Fiona was shocked because she had never seen such power in Bean before and wondered how the heck he just did what he did.

"You've got some nerve showing your green hid here after what you did to me last time Green" Scourge said as he punched Green in the face hard and then kicked him in his gut.

"Believe me it wasn't my plan to ever meet you or any other evil creep from this world after the whole mess with your worlds Nazo" Green said as he got up and then jumped back, Scourge's attacks were stronger then Green's so the good green hedgehog had to be careful.

"Yeah and even after you went super you still ended up as weak as ever" Scourge said to the good green hedgehog.

"True I'm weak next to you, but that's only in physical strength I'm stronger in my heart and spirit then you'll ever be. Besides you set a bad example for green hedgehogs even though you use to be blue" Green said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Scourge and then got into a series of Sonic Spin and Homing Attack moves, the two hedgehogs canceled each others attacks out each time they attacked.

"I'm stronger and better then you'll ever be! I've got more guts and glory and spirit jumbo then you ever will or have especially for your blinken age" Scourge yelled as he grind his teeth while fighting Scourge.

"I know that you love to taunt people and insult them to your darkened hearts content but the bottom line is I can't be phased by your words" Green said as he continued to smirk while he faced Scourge.

"Oh yeah! Then I'll just break your bones once I've gotten you weakened enough, you were a full to take me on all by yourself you know that!" Scourge said as he glared at Green.

"I know...that's why I brought back up" Green said as all of a sudden Shadow appeared and began to kick Scourge very hard once the evil green hedgehog got out of his last Sonic Spin.

Meanwhile Bark was using his strength to push back Sergeant Simion much to the gorilla's surprise. "You're unusually strong polar bear, how did you get such strength?" Simion asked Bark as the polar bear threw the giant ape aside.

"..." Bark remained silent but the look on his face made it clear he wasn't going to tell Simion anything.

"I see...in that case lets not hold back" Sergeant Simion said as he took off his helmet and then he and Bark began to exchange fist blows, they canceled each others blows for blows as they fought and judging by the fact they made the ground break underneath them as they fought it was clear they were a force not to be messed with right now.

"Pretty, witty, batty girly whirly natty ehe" Flying Frog said as he tried to use his wicked tongue attack to grab Rouge.

"I don't know how sane you are or if you can understand me, but you're one crazy frog and your not getting your tongue anywhere on me" Rouge said as she dodged Flying Frog's attacks and then kicked him towards Omega who grabbed Flying Frog's tongue.

"I was never ordered to not hurt you, I will bring you back to H.Q alive but I'll enjoy smashing your bones as much as I can first" Omega said as he held onto Flying Frog's tongue and then began to smash Frog into trees, rocks and sometimes the other Destructix members.

"Flying...dying...hurt...stop!...Pain!" Flying Frog yelled as he was hurting more today then he did when he was in Mercia.

"I shouldn't be surprised you three Hooligans are fighting with us, you especially Bean; Bark to!" Fiona yelled as she was fighting with Bean.

"Sorry Fiona but you put yourself into this mess, ironic how you're like the first of three hot shots who left Knothole before Eggman burned the place. Sometimes I wonder why you get so worked up on things? I mean everyone at Freedom H.Q at least Sonic and Tails treated you like a Freedom Fighter, they love you and cared for you and were like the family you never had growing up, then you had to slap Tails and back stabbed everyone who cared for you just so you could be with Scourge you naughty foxy you" Bean said as he was jumping around and throwing bombs while covering his eyes because he couldn't stand looking at Fiona in pain because of him.

"Why is it every time I turn around someone mentions that! Give it a rest already!" Fiona yelled as she aimlessly tried to hit Bean in a fit of rage.

"My sister was very generous to take you in when she did Fiona. You're lucky I didn't find you once I took over Fang's mind and body" Nack said as he used his tail to balance himself as he then threw himself forward with a powerful kick attack that sent her out of Bean's path.

"You! Why the heck are you working with those jerks after everything you've done to them?! Is it because of the bloody money they promised you!?" Fiona yelled at Nack as she kicked him off his feet and into the air.

"Dear its always about the money and besides my good old nephew is paying me triple what I normally charge along with his adopted country and the military he works for. I've tried to not think about family affairs since I left Green and Nic but because of Green's generous offers I couldn't resist plus its fun to see him try in vain to get Fang back in control" Nack said as he shot at Fiona a couple of times.

"So Predator Hawk shall we continue to play with my boom, booms?" Bean asked Predator Hawk as he got in between Hawk and the battle with Fiona and Nack.

"Why the heck don't you ever shut up! When I'm done with you Bean I'll rip out your tongue and then your voice box before I finish you off!" Predator Hawk said as he tried to get Bean from behind.

Bean then began a series of pecking based attacks when he saw Predator Hawk, he finished it with a blow to Hawk's face. "I'm full of wacky surprises and your out of your league boy" Bean said as he then made it look like he was going to kick Predator Hawk but he actually sent one of his bombs flying at Hawk's face.

"I always hated your cheep tricks!" Predator Hawk said as he then got up and then finally grabbed Bean.

"Oh no you caught me" Bean said with a devious grin as he then began to peck at Hawk's face using his beak. Bean then got lose and began a series of pecking attacks around Predator Hawk's head and face, he finished the attack on solid ground by biting Hawk in the face. "Yuck and nasty...I hate it when I get carried away with my bites" Bean said as he then stomped on Predator Hawk and made sure he was down for the count.

"Dizzy, Izzy...blurry hurry..." Flying Frog said as his head was spinning and he was completely unsure of what was up and what was down.

"Would you like you honors?" Omega asked Bark.

"..." Bark nodded and then pointed towards a weakened Sergeant Simion.

"I'll make sure he stays down" Omega said as he went to knock out the tall gorilla.

"Punchy owchy times..." Flying Frog said as he got one hard hit to the head and was down for the count.

"I have to say you're a lot stronger then I thought you were Bark, you and Bean were holding back on me in that fight weren't you?" Rouge said with a smile as she looked at Bark who shrugged which was his way of saying "maybe" to Rouge.

"Give it up Scourge you can't win against the both of us" Shadow said as he and Green were pushing back Scourge.

"I highly doubt you lameos will beat me!" Scourge said.

"Don't be so sure, ready Shadow" Green said as he looked to Shadow and grinned.

"Ready when you are" Shadow said as both he and Green jumped into the air and then went spinning at super speeds until they both made a super tornado much like the ones they used in the events of Sonic Heroes and when the Black Arms invaded.

"Whoa!" Scourge said as he went flying and then came crashing down after getting punched hard by Shadow.

"Great job Shadow" Green said with a grin.

"No fair...how the heck did you jerks do that..." Scourge said as he was trying to get up.

"A little something Shadow was made to do, as for me its a little something I picked up over the years of fighting far more robots and people then you ever fought in your entire life" Green said with a smirk.

"I beat this entire planet into submission...I've fought more people then either of you jerks..." Scourge said as he insisted.

"Maybe so given the fact some odd 6 billion people live on the average world, but when it comes to the robots I've trashed more robots of various kinds then you ever did because of the massive Egg Factories around Mobius among other things" Green said as he looked at Scourge and then picked him up by his jacket.

"So what...you taking me to that Zone jail again and hope I'll be a good boy this time" Scourge said as he glared at Green and grind his teeth.

"No...we've got bigger plans with you and I hope the Commander knows what he's doing by bringing you to where you're going" Green said as he gave a strong headbutt to Scourge that made the evil green hedgehog dizzy.

"Yo jerks are...going to pay..." Scourge said.

"I trust you can finish him Shadow while I help my uncle with Fiona?" Green asked his friend.

"I'll take it from here" Shadow said as he knocked out Scourge while Green went to help Nack out with Fiona.

"You're surely a fast and sly vixen Fiona, I'll give you that much credit" Nack said as he grinned while shooting his stun shots at Fiona.

"Shut up Nack!" Fiona yelled as she tried to hit.

As for Rouge she knocked out Lightning Lynx once he had his guard down, she used her tornado kicks to knock out the might former Raiju Ninja. "You're not as tough as you claim to be" Rouge said as she stood on top of Lightning while he was knocked out.

"It looks like you're all alone now toots" Nack said as he saw Green coming to help finish the fight with Fiona.

"How the heck are we losing?!" Fiona said as she looked around in shock to see all of the Destructix knock out except for her.

"Well Fiona there's only one way this can end now" Green said as he spin dashed and tripped Fiona.

"Green...why is Nack calling you his nephew? You're a hedgehog..." Fiona asked as she got up.

"Long story shot when I was about four Nic adopted me as her son, which makes you and me kind of brother and sister to some odd point since she at least simi-adopted you" Green said as he slowly walked towards Fiona.

"...how..." Fiona was speechless when she heard that, she wasn't sure if Green and Nack were playing some trick on her or if this was true.

"I'd like to further explain about my adopted family Fiona but...I've got a mission to complete and once you are back at G.U.N H.G you'll have questions answered" Green said.

"Yup you can come with us nice and quiet mouse like or try in vain to win a losing fight against some of G.U.N's finest agents plus me and the rest of Team Hooligan, or you could go to Cream's tea party she always enjoys having tea parties with people even ones as cold hearted and treacherous as your's Fiona" Bean said with a big sarcastic grin.

"I'd rather rot in a prison then surrender to the likes of you Green and as for you two..." she said as she looked to Bark and Bean. "I don't need you guys ever again for all I care!" Fiona yelled.

"That's enough for now sis" Green said as he did his best to knock out Fiona with a series of homing attacks while also trying to not be to hard on her.

"That was chaotic" Shadow said as he saw Fiona knocked out with a tear in one of her eyes and a sad look on her face.

"Indeed...the last bit of my past will no longer haunt me by the time this whole ordeal is over" Green said as he had a sad look on his face while at the same time he made it look like his poker face.

One week later at G.U.N command.

"I have to say you and your team hit the Destructix very hard, its a miracle these guys took as much of a beating as they all did especially Fiona" a doctor said to Green as he came in to check on Fiona alongside Nic the Weasel his adopted mother.

"The Commander gave his orders to use extreme force if necessary to bring them here and that's what we did" Green said bluntly to the doctor.

"Very well...in any case they've fully recovered and have those special inhibitor rings and collars on them so they should be reasonably safe to bring to the briefing room" the doctor said.

"Excellent...Nic and I will personally escort Fiona while the others get tended to by Team Dark and some of the other teams" Green said as he and Nic walked into the patient room that Fiona was in, she had her clothes on and wasn't in to good of a mood.

"Whose there..." Fiona said as her tail lamely stood motionless.

"Its been a long time darling but I'm glad to see you again" Nic said as she came behind Fiona.

"...Nic...is it really you?" Fiona said in shock.

"Yes its me, you don't have to worry anymore" Nic said with a soft smile and tone in her voice.

"And it looks like he's here as well" Fiona said as she looked over to Green while her ears folded down.

"Yes about that sweetie, Green is my adopted son. I wanted you two to meet long ago but I never got around to finding Green after I adopted you" Nic said as she sat on the end of Fiona's bed.

"...I haven't seen you in forever Nic...and just yesterday two of my friends turned on me for money...and now after all these years and everything I've been through you expect me to show any kind of lovey feelings towards you or this Scourge imposter!?" Fiona said sharply towards Nic.

"I understand after everything you've been through you have very few...feelings you're willing to show especially trust towards others...I also understand how much Scourge means to you and even though he has very serious issues...I'm alright with you two being together so long as you don't get hurt something terrible by him. I'd never forgive myself or him if something bad ever happened to you" Nic said.

"Say what you want to me Nic...but I just want to know why I've been dragged back to Mobius and get it over with" Fiona said as she turned her back to Nic.

"Mom...its for the best we just get on with business for now...I hate to be the one to say it but..." Green said to Nic as he looked at the time.

"I know dear...I just hoped I could patch things up before we set out" Nic said as she and Green got up and escorted Fiona to the briefing room that was very massive.

"This place is awfully huge for a briefing room" Fiona said as she looked around the room that was with dim lights lit.

"It has to be for what the Commander has to say to everyone whose gathered here today" Green said as he brought Fiona and the rest of the Destructix together.

"I don't know why your high and mighty Commander wants me and my team here but some heads are going to be rolling once this is over" Scourge said as he looked towards Green.

Shortly after that Green jumped into a spotlight where Max the Echidna, Lucy the Hedgehog, Nic the Weasel, E-102 Gamma Mk2 (who was a robot suit for the Flicky that powered the original E-102 Gamma) and May Arachnis who appeared to be on a team. Soon the entire room lit up and it was clear there was a huge gathering of various kinds of fighters, from mercenaries, to pirates, to bounty hunters, to rogue agents, to special/secret services, to G.U.N commandos, to agents, to ninjas, to detectives, to true heroes and Freedom Fighters.

"May I have your attention please!" the Commander said as he stood on a higher level so everyone could see him, based upon the numbers of the various groups from three to five or seven members there was fair to say a small army of highly trained and specialized individuals who all had one thing in common, they all hated or faced the forces of the Eggman Empire more then once or worked with them before being double-crossed.

"Why have you called us all here?" most of the people asked.

"You have all been summoned here because G.U.N needs all of you special people for a mission that could very well determined the fate of the entire world possibly many worlds such as the ones some of you come from. We know that all of you have great skills that are far beyond that of the average person, but you've all been gathered here today because you all at one point or another have faced or worked with the Eggman Empire. Despite your pasts and former transactions as well as the fact many of you have undoubtedly met or heard of each other, the United Federation and G.U.N are willing to pay all of you who don't work for free in this mission and we will do our best to give you what you want as payment however and whenever you want it. The President is ready to give you the payment you require before working with us, this mission is serious and we need each and everyone of you to act as a true team as you're all sent around this world and beyond to complete this mission" the Commander said.

"Your pity speeches bore me old timer, care to get to the bottom of this and explain just what this mission is!?" Scourge yelled.

"Gladly" the Commander said.

"Man Max...to think we've come such a long way to pull all these people together" Green said to Max.

"Indeed" Max said.

"I remember the first mission we were sent on Green to locate people to recruit for this mission" Mark the Chameleon said as he and his friends and allies were remembering everything that happened before they all ended up here.

Author's Note: Read the chapters that'll come to a full circle to this event!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Team Metal Assembles!

About a week after Scourge escaped

"Commander we're picking up an unknown energy signature appearing within G.U.N H.Q it appears to be right above us" one of the people watching the scanners in G.U.N H.Q said as he saw the energy wave.

"Can we get a lock on what's creating the energy?" the Commander asked his G.U.N officer.

"Yes sir...it appears some kind of Warp Ring is creating the energy and scans suggest the energy is from another Zone" the G.U.N officer said.

"Put everyone on red alert until we figure out what's going on!" the Commander ordered.

"That won't be necessary Commander Abraham Tower Prime" a Zone Cop said as he landed in front of the Commander.

"Who are you!?" the Commander said.

"I am Green-Z the No Zone counterpart to your agent known as Green the Hedgehog, I'm here with my fellow elite Zone Cops Zhadow and Zonic" Green-Z said as he looked at the Commander and pushed a button on his helmet to show his face.

"Green-Z! Agent Green mentioned you once in one of his reports, what are the Zone Cops doing here?" the Commander demanded to know.

"I'm here on business of vital impotence to the multiverse, we need your help desperately" Green-Z said as he looked up at the Commander.

"Why me?" the Commander asked as G.U.N soldiers surrounded Green-Z and kept a good aim at him.

"Because you're Commander Abraham Tower Prime and we need the help of people from the Prime Zone and many other Zones in order to stop the evil Dr. Eggman Nega whose actions have disrupted the stability of reality to the point where we have only one maybe one and a half years to stop him and save the universe" Green-Z explained as he held up his arms.

"Sir permission to fire!?" one of the G.U.N soldiers asked the Commander.

"Negative, stand down!" the Commander yelled as all the G.U.N soldiers stood down.

"Commander sir do I have your cooperation?" Green-Z asked.

"You've got my attention but I must call in Team Dark and Team Strike first" the Commander said to Green-Z.

Later on Teams Dark and Strike were called in and both teams were surprised to meet the three legendary hedgehog Zone Cops. "Green-Z what are you doing here?" Green the leader of Team Strike asked his Zone Cop counterpart.

"I'm here on business that could mean the end of the universe of we don't act fast" Green-Z said.

"Okay this sounds serious...can you clue us in on what happened from the beginning?" Green asked the Zone Cops.

"As most of you know a mad man known as Dr. Nega whose full name is Dr. Eggman Nega captured the Sol Emeralds of the Sol Zone, he then found the Jeweled Scepter and using the power of the Emeralds and Scepter as well as his own expertise in mechanical creations began a one man war against the entire No Zone and the Zone Cop Corps and he's gone completely power hungry mad! In the coarse of these actions" Zonic explained.

"But as he was warring with us a mutation happened in Mobius Prime, your Zone that was unforeseen. Evil Sonic was punched off of the Master Emerald by Locke Prime and as a result of being charged with Chaos Prime energies Evil Sonic was mutated into Scourge. Scourge then began to go on a rampage in his Zone that was renamed Moebius and conquered most of the planet with ease and made himself the self proclaimed King of Moebius" Green-Z explained.

"Sonic Prime was later given orders to assist in the capture of Scourge which was a success on his end with minor setbacks. However almost three months after Scourge was captured the Destructix Prime came and attacked us, we arrested them but warned Warden Zobotnik to keep an eye on them and to not underestimate them" Zonic explained.

"About a week ago the six criminals escaped and because of the trouble they made our boss Zone ordered the three of us to come here and recruit the help of a selected number of heroes, anti-heroes and villains that he knows will help us finish this war" Zhadow explained.

"So let me try to simplify this for everyone, after warring with Dr. Nega for so long and suffering the breakout at Zone Jail you need our help to help you recruit people to fight Dr. Nega and whatever he has?" Green asked.

"Basically yes, Green Prime...will you and your friends and allies help us?" Green-Z asked his Prime Zone counterpart.

After the teams looked at each other they nodded to one another and then agreed to help the Zone Cops, as the first mission given to the Team Dark and Team Strike they had to find three robots that at least had something to do with an Eggman and bring them together into a three man team. The job was easier said then done but E-123 Omega and Green went off to New Mobotropolis to locate a strong robot that was ideal while Shadow and E-102 Gamma Mk2 went to the Sol Zone with help from Green-Z while everyone else went to look for Metal Sonic.

"Why are you bringing me to meet Heavy & Bomb?" Omega asked Green as they headed for New Mobotropolis.

"Well Heavy & Bomb were the very first Badniks to turn against Eggman, so in many ways the both of them plus you and Gamma aren't to different. You all were made by Eggman but turned against him when you learned about good and evil, plus you all have a good will and soul of your own and I don't think they'd mind meeting you" Green said.

"I see your point...I have to thank you for saving Gamma, I never thought of such an idea to bring back the old robot..." Omega said.

"I'm just glad the Flicky wanted to help us out more, that along with finding Gamma's remains on the Egg Carrier along with Beta's remains made it easier to bring back our old friend. Its a shame Amy and the others haven't met Gamma sent I rebuilt him yet" Green said.

"Indeed...its ironic I finished off Gamma at the Egg Carrier where Beta was finished odd..." Omega said.

"Well lets just let bygones be bygones big guy" Green said as he looked over to his big friend.

Later on the two made their way to New Mobotropolis and met up with Rotor, Nicole and Team Freedom. The team met up with the G.U.N agents in their head quarters where it was safe, once there Green began to explain the situation to Team Freedom and once Green explained Rotor knew this wouldn't be easy at all.

"I understand you need help but...if we give you Heavy & Bomb who will take their place?" Rotor asked.

"I have friends and allies who can help replace your team until this crisis is over" Mark said as he appeared.

"Mark!...Who...um Who would you have replace Heavy & Bomb?" Green asked his fellow agent.

"My friends Mai Arachnis along with Abu have volunteered to take the place of Heavy & Bomb, though it leaves me to wonder if someone can take Big and Cream & Cheese's place" Mark said.

"Why do you need Cream, Cheese and Big?" Rotor asked.

"So Team Rose can assemble" Mark said.

"We could take their place if you don't mind Rotor" Leeta and Lyco said as they stepped into the room.

"Leeta! Lyco! What are you two doing here?" Rotor asked in surprise.

"Lupe sent us to help out New Mobotropolis" Leeta said.

"We volunteered to assist the city and its people" Lyco explained.

"Does that take care of some of the replacements" Green asked.

"Well...um..." Rotor wasn't sure but he had a feeling that at least one more person would be needed.

"Mark we're here!" Mai said as she glided down through a window into the building using her web as a glider.

"Mai!" Mark said with excitement as he saw his friend.

"Don't forget about me, I hope I can get some gems while we're here" Abu the bat said as he walked into the room, he was a very strong and fit Yagyu bat that looked about as strong as Big the Cat.

"I take it these are your friends?" Big asked Mark.

"Yes Big these are my friends Mai and Abu, Mai has spent many years practicing the arts of her unique ninja skills and using her webbing. Abu unlike most Yagyu is extremely strong and has strength rumored to smash a mountain but that's a rumor, I can tell you he's strong enough to take the place of Heavy & Bomb or Big" Mark explained.

"What about Gemerl? He can help while I'm away" Cream said.

"It won't be easy for the council allow these substitute but I think that everyone whose volunteered to defend the city will do" Rotor said.

"G.U.N gave us official government orders to have the personal we request the help of to assist us in saving the universe" Omega explained.

"Well I guess its time we get to the council and talk with Elias on the matter" Green said.

"Right...after the evidence that revealed his lies surfaced and the whereabouts of Hershey were confirmed Naugus was taken away from the throne" Mark said.

"I hope the other teams are having an easier time then we are" Green said to Mark as they went to speak with the Council of Acorn.

Sol Zone

"Do you really think Johnny will listen to us?" Blaze said as she followed Shadow and his team as they road on water bikes.

"Though he is greedy I'm sure that Johnny will help us one way or another, the United Federation is willing to pay him a lot is he helps us or joins the ranks of G.U.N" Shadow explained.

"It is likely that Johnny might help us since both he and Captain Whiskers were left for dead by Dr. Eggman Nega when the giant robot pirate was destroyed and destroyed Whiskers, Johnny was lucky he flew away when he did" Gamma said as he scanned the area and was close to finding Johnny's trail.

"I still don't trust that pirate at all, he stole the Chaos Emerald from Sonic and was created by Dr. Eggman Nega" Blaze said.

"I know but you can't allow what he did in the past to blind you to the possibility that there's good in him" Shadow said.

"I am a robot that was created by Dr. Eggman but I gained a soul and free will and choose to be good, Shadow also worked with the doctor when he was tricked into helping Dr. Eggman. Omega was also created by Eggman but he turned against the doctor after I helped give him a soul" Gamma said.

"Alright...I guess we can give Johnny a chance" Blaze said as she followed her allies.

"Gamma have you detected Johnny yet?" Shadow asked his friend.

"Yes I've got him!" Gamma said as the three heroes picked up the pace and within a matter of minutes found Johnny on his water bike.

"Johnny!" Blaze yelled.

"Oh no! Not the princess" Johnny said as he took off.

"Johnny wait for a minute please!" Shadow said as he tried to catch up to Johnny.

"Johnny please wait, we aren't your enemies!" Gamma said as he flew in front of Johnny.

"Whoa...who are you mate?" Johnny said with surprise as he saw Gamma.

"I am E-102 Gamma Mk 2 I am an agent of G.U.N and we're here to recruit you because we need your help" Gamma explained.

"G.U.N what's that?" Johnny asked.

"Their the Guardian Unit of Nations and they need your help Johnny, the United Federation is willing to pay you if you help us and if someone with your skills joins G.U.N you'll be paid regularly" Shadow said.

"Wait a minute you want to hire me for help?" Johnny asked.

"Yes...Johnny in spite of your past will you help us?" Blaze the Cat asked her old foe.

"Hmm..." Johnny said to himself as he thought for a moment.

Mobius Prime

Metropolis Zone

"Life form you will let this unit go now!" Metal Sonic said as he got whacked in the head by Lucy the Hedgehog's hammer as Rouge was trying to hold down the robot.

"Sorry Metal Sonic but we need your help big time" Rouge said as she installed a device into Metal Sonic, once it was installed Metal Sonic's personality changed drastically.

"New program detected...error...no..." Metal Sonic was having trouble trying to focus once the program was being uploaded into him.

"Metal Sonic are you alright?" Lucy the Hedgehog asked the robot.

"These feelings...the things I've done...the evil I did when I copied the data of those I thought enemies...no..." Metal Sonic thanks to the program that was plugged into him began to have feelings like a true living being and felt horrible for what he did on his own will and by both of the Eggmen's wills. It was to much for the robot and in a fit of rage he ignored the heroes and decided to attack Metropolis Zone, he wanted to destroy the Eggman who built many Metal Sonic's and didn't care a thing for them, he also wanted revenge on his creator Dr. Oliver Robotnik aka the first Eggman.

"Rouge, Metal Sonic is going berserk! I think the programming made him hate the Eggmen more then we expected" Max the Echidna said as he tried to fire a few stun blasts from his laser gun at Metal Sonic.

"That's a bit obvious" Rouge said sarcastically.

"Lucy what's are plan for stopping Metal Sonic now?" May Arachnis asked.

"I don't know...he seems to be going to fast for us to keep up now" Lucy said as she saw the robot dive through about half a dozen buildings in the giant city.

"I've got an idea but we need to hop on my bike and get ahead of him" Nic the Weasel said as she grinned when an idea popped into her head.

"Inferior Egg Pawn you will tell this unit the location of Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" Metal Sonic said to a golden Egg Pawn as he held it up.

"Information not available" the Egg Pawn said without thinking, since it was a standard robot of the Egg Army it knew nothing beyond its simple programming.

"You're useless I'll locate one of the nearby Dark Legionnaire" Metal Sonic said to the Egg Pawn as he threw it into a wall which easily trashed the robot.

"Metal Sonic!" Lucy yelled as she dropped down from the roof of the building Metal Sonic broke into.

"Ally detected...identity...Lucy the Hedgehog, what are you doing here while I'm busy hunting for the Eggmen?" Metal Sonic asked Lucy.

"I'm here to ask you to please stop. I know you hate the Eggmen for everything they've done but you can't hope to accomplish stopping him by just blowing up this city" Lucy said.

"That's where your wrong Lucy, I have enough power to level a continent on my own and this city can fall within an hour to my power. If you assist me things will go by quicker..." Metal Sonic said as he looked at Lucy.

"I know what you mean but...my point is I'm trying to get you back to G.U.N so you can be of real true help to us, if you just destroy to many of either of the Eggmen cities or bases it'll make them push the Egg Army and Dark Egg Legion into more labor and possibly drive the Robo-Robotnik to enslave more people" Lucy said as she made a point.

"Analyzing data...it makes logical sense what you're saying...the last thing I want to do is cause more pain to people. I will comply for now and follow you and your allies back to G.U.N H.Q but I desire to know why you've freed me in the first place?" Metal Sonic demanded to know.

"Its because the universe is in danger and the Zone Cops have recruited us to locate people with great gifts so we can stop Dr. Eggman Nega" Max said as he appeared behind Metal Sonic and was careful to make sure he wasn't in the way of the robots back laser.

"Zone Cops...the protectors of the multiverse, Dr. Eggman Nega is an ally of the Eggman Empire and Robotnik Empire and is a truly evil force. If I assist you odds are I can destroy Dr. Nega and damage the evil empires" Metal Sonic said as he thought quickly.

"That's the spirit, if not for heroics or money do it for revenge" Nic said with a grin as she hovered down on her bike.

"I accept the mission. I'll follow you all back to G.U.N H.Q so I can have my revenge against the evil Eggmen" Metal Sonic said as he followed the team back to the main G.U.N base.

G.U.N H.Q 24 hours after first mission

"What's taking the teams so long?" Zhadow said as he came to the Prime Zone to check on things.

"Our agents should be on their way here" the Commander said.

"That's good to hear especially after the trouble we had to go through with the United Federation and the President" Green-Z said.

"If you think the President is bad, try talking some sense into Hamlin after he became a chancellor" Green said as he appeared alongside his fellow agents Omega and Mark, he also had Heavy and Bomb now with him as well as Big the cat and Cream & Cheese.

"Well it looks like the new team got one of its members" Green-Z said with a grin to Zhadow.

"Make that two" Johnny said as he flew into the scene with Shadow and Gamma and Blaze the cat.

"Three" Metal Sonic said as he appeared along with the heroes that brought him in.

"All three team members assembled within 24 hours! I'm impressed" Zhadow said as he grinned and looked at the new G.U.N elite team.

"I take it you all are Metal Sonic, Johnny and Heavy & Bomb" Green-Z said as he looked at the robots.

"Yes and we're ready to prove ourselves valuable assets to G.U.N" Metal Sonic said.

"Well Commander what do you have to say to the new recruits? Though Heavy & Bomb can only work part time since Team Freedom needs them" Green said.

"Metal Sonic, Johnny and Heavy & Bomb you four from this day forth shall follow the guidelines of the United Federation and will be known as Team Metal" the Commander said as he looked at the robots, it would be a new beginning for the robots.

"Mr. Commander sir why did you need me Cheese and Mr. Big?" Cream asked.

"We called for you three so we can assemble Team Rose but we need Amy Rose here for your team to be complete" the Commander said as he looked at the young Mobian.

And so that's how Team Metal the robot commandos of G.U.N were recruited.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Team Rose reunited! It wasn't long after Team Metal formed that Green was given orders to locate Amy Rose who was needed to make Team Rose complete once again. Thanks to the hard work Green and Omega went through they were able to get Big, Cream & Cheese to together to make two thirds of Team Rose reunited. After Green went running around and made it to Amy's last known location in Station Square, once in the city Green began to ask people if they saw Amy Rose or a pink hedgehog. "Yeah I saw miss Rose at the mall shopping" a man said to Green. "Thanks sir" Green said as he tossed a coin to the man and dashed off. Soon Green made it to the main mall of Station Square where Amy was known to shop at often, once at the mall Green slowed down to walk around the place and look for Amy. Though Amy in the end found him as he looked at a toy in a toy store, Amy asked Green what he was doing at the mall and he explained that he needed her help because of an emergency. "Let me guess...something Eggman did has made the world go into a crisis?" Amy asked somewhat sarcastically. "Worse actually" Green said with a serious look. When Amy heard that she quickly paid for her stuff and then let Green help her get her stuff back to New Mobotropolis, after their trip to New Mobotropolis Green got Amy to GUN H.Q where she was reunited with Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. "Its good to see you again Amy" Cream said with a bow and smile. "Thanks Cream...though why exactly are we here?" Amy asked Cream. "Because the aid of many is needed for our survival" the reformed Metal Sonic said as he stepped forward from a shadow. "Metal Sonic!" Amy yelled as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer. "No Amy its alright" Green said. "We're working for GUN now lassie" Johnny said as he landed next to Green. "Amy Rose Prime, we're glad you could help us out" Zonic said. "You must be Zonic?" Amy said in surprise. "Yes Amy, but we need the help of Team Rose in order to help us recruit everyone we need for a mission that if failed will mean the end of the universe as we know it" Zonic said. "Oh dear...well now that I'm reunited with Big, Froggy, Cream & Cheese I'll lead Team Rose" Amy said. "Good to hear Amy, well Zonic what's our next mission? And by that I mean who do we recruit next?" Green asked Zonic. "Team Dark is busy recruiting the Prime Downunda Freedom Fighters, Team Metal will be sent to recruit the Prime Northern Tundra Freedom Fighters, Team Rose's mission will be to find and locate Silver the Hedgehog. Once you can locate Max and Nic I need half of Team Strike for a special mission that Thrash Prime made difficult for us" Zonic explained to everyone as they got ready to head out for their missions far and wide. 


End file.
